Totally Not What I Expected
by pbjame
Summary: Jaden Swan used to live with her sister Bella Swan in Arizona but when Bella moves to La Push to live with their dad, Charlie, Jaden decides that it is time for a change in her life too. What new doors will La Push open up for Jaden? JacobxOC.
1. My New Castle Sort of?

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Taxi Man!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as he drove away. I sighed; it felt good to finally be home.

Oh, but please. Let me introduce myself. I am Jaden Swan, I am 15 years old, and I can't cook for my life. Okay, that cooking thing was kind of random, but I am known as the queen of all time randomness. My older sister Bella gave me that title. She is 17 and came up to La Push to stay with Charlie a year ago. She ended up falling in love with some hot guy named Paul.

My mother sent me up here to find love too, her exact words, "Honey, I think it is best for you to go to La Push and stay with your father and Bella- you never know- you might just settle down like Bella."

I love my mom and Phil to death but it is kind of hard to love them when you are on the road all the time because of Phil's major league baseball career and your mom comparing you to your "sweet, caring, and amazing" sister Bella every other minute.

All I'm saying is just because I talk a lot more than Bella and I am more outgoing than Bella, doesn't mean that I am not sweet and caring. Well, okay it kind of does in my case but at least I am still amazing, right?

Anyways, back to reality. The door is being thrown open and Bella is running up to me but she doesn't think wisely. The pathway leading to the house is covered in ice because it is December. Ohh! That looked like it hurt. She just slipped and did a face plant into the snow.

I couldn't help but laugh, same old Bella. I ran over to her, but slipped on my way there and landed on top of her just as about 10 huge-and I mean HUGE- men step out of her front door to see what was going on.

I couldn't help but crack up even more at the look on her face. She reached out to hit me but I just rolled away in the snow. I kept rolling around until I ran into something, or should I say someone's feet, not knowing who it was I just giggled again, still on my high, and rolled the other way. Then I started to feel nauseous so I stopped rolling only to be pelted with a snowball.

I looked around and one of the guys pointed near the driveway. I looked over only to see my dad and a snowball hit me smack dab in the face.

"Dad!" I yelled and whined at the same time, if that is possible. I got up to run over to him, when my front met the snow again.

I heard laughter from the doorway and realized that I tripped over Bella. Wow. I feel so welcome.

Some guy wearing just a t-shirt and jeans ran over to me while Bella commanded another to get my stuff. Oh, how I love her.

"Hey are you alright? You took a nasty spill there." He said it with a smile glued on his face. This was when I got a good look at him. He looked about 6'7" with a permanent tan. He had warm chocolate brown eyes that made me melt. His intense gaze didn't help my ogling moment. You could see his well defined muscles under his t-shirt and the rosy color on his cheeks from the cold.

"Um… hello? Anyone home?" He said with a smirk obviously knowing why it was taking me so long to answer.

"Oh…um…ya. I um…I am fine." I managed to squeak out. He reached his hand out to pull me up. I was shocked to find his hand so cold, but I thought that it must be because I am freezing.

I just wanted to hug his warmth, so that is exactly what I did. I sighed as I slowly began to defrost.

Now it was his turn to be stunned into silence.

I mumbled to him, "What's your name? Sorry I am really cold and you are really warm."

"I'm Jacob. I live down the street. You must be Jaden?" He replied.

"Yup that's me."

"So do you want to stand here all night hugging me or would you like me to carry you in, princess?" He asked.

"Take me to my castle." I said before jumping up so he could hold me bridal style.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~Meeting the Group~

As Jacob carried me in I couldn't help but think about how right this felt. But then my conscience spoke up. _But you've only just met him._

'Ya, so? Tell me something I don't know.' I thought back at myself.

_The square root of pie is 1.7724538-_

"What's on your mind? You seem deep in thought." Jacob broke my consciences speech, for which I was grateful.

His intense gaze met mine again and we slowly leaned in knowing what was about to happen-"Jacob get your lazy ass in here. Jaden is probably freezing her ass off! And by the way those were Bella's words, not mine." Said one of the guys in the group.

Before Jacob could reply or this guy could turn back inside I shouted, "Hey! Who are you?!"

"I'm Paul Walker. It's nice to meet you Jaden." And he bowed like a gentleman.

"Oh. So you are the prince who has stolen my elderly sister's heart?"

"That would be me, my dear," He replied in a very bad posh accent. Then a little quieter he added, "Does she talk about me?"

"Nonstop." I said.

By then we were walking in the doorway of the place I am supposed to call home.

"You can put me down now Jacob. I want to investigate my new home." And with that I was placed on my feet once again.

"What do you think of the place Jaden?" Bella asked once I had changed and come back from my tour of the house.

"Um…it's very…homey?" I replied; still unsure of my answer.

"Well honey, you didn't see it when I arrived. It was even worse."She added with a laugh. And then walked over to finally give me a hug.

"How are mom and Phil?" She asked after our sisterly moment.

"Oh, you know same as always. Mom still comparing me to my wonderful sister and Phil raking in the big ones for me to spend freely." I said this with a smile so she would know I was kidding around.

After our little conversation in the teeny kitchen, we walked back into the living room where everyone was gathered. Bella skipped over and plopped down in Paul's lap. A little bit ungracefully I might add. So instead of acting like a clueless loser, not knowing anybody, I walked over to Bella, slapped her on the arm (lightly) and said, "Hey! Belly smelly! Introduce me to your friendlies! Golly gee, what a bad host!" I exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Golly gee?" some guy asked.

"Hell ya! Golly gee! You got a problem?!" I fake-yelled at him. He cowered back in mock horror.

"Calm down Jade. Alright you've met Paul and Jacob." She pointed at them as she spoke their names. "And that guy you just made pee his pants is named Quil. That is Embry, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady."

"Did you seriously pee your pants man?" Asked Embry.

"Did your mom seriously drop you on your head multiple times when you were born?" Quil retaliated.

Me and Paul ooohhed. And everybody's heads were moving in between Quil and Embry to see what Embry would do.

He jumped up at Quil and they started wrestling right at my feet. Before I could make contact with the ground, again, I felt a strong pair of warm arms catch me and pull me onto their lap. I instantly knew it was Jacob so I snuggled right in.

"Alright that's enough. Calm down you two." Sam said with some sort of authority in his voice. They immediately followed his order like they were under some kind of spell.

"Screw you," Embry muttered under his breath as he walked back to his spot on the armchair but it was still loud enough so that we could hear him.

"YOU WISH!" I shouted as everyone laughed, including Embry, and Jared air fived me from across the room. Bella put her head in her hands and said, "What am I gonna do with you Jaden?"

"Hopefully not what you do with Paul at night," I muttered but loud enough so that she could hear it. I felt Jacob shaking under me from laughter and he managed to say, "Good one!" in between his wheezing.

Bella obviously turned bright red as Paul's mouth dropped to the floor (almost).

I think I am going to like here in La Push.

All of a sudden Quil squealed, "Let's play truth or dare!" That's right he squealed.

What he said just registered in my mind. Uh oh.

Maybe I won't like here that much. I thought to myself, jokingly.

**Hey everybody thanks for reading so far. I promise this won't be that long, just bear with me.**

**I really like this story's plot and characters. But if you have any suggestions please review!!!!**

**And also thanks to kikikiki for being my first review!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Truth or Dare

Jaden Point of view.

As soon as this game of truth or dare began I feared for my life. And you know, you would have too.

Quil started the game off.

"Bella Truth or Dare?" Bella, not wanting to seem wimpy, picked dare.

"Dare." She said warily.

"I dare you to run up and down the street in nothing but your birthday suit." She blushed at first but then hesitantly agreed.

Well let me tell you, I never thought I'd see the day when Bella would run around town naked.

Then, Bella being Bella (the omega slut) dared Paul to make out with her for five minutes. That was five minutes I do not want to relive.

After the five minutes were finally up, Paul looked at me with the look that says, "Your next and you know it." So going with my instincts I shot off the couch, faster than I thought possible, and ran into the kitchen but Paul was right on my heels. He lifted me over his shoulder and I kicked and punched and tickled as hard as I could but the guy just didn't budge.

"Truth or dare Jaden?" He asked.

"Dare." I said calmly. Or as calm as I could be at this moment in time. He pretended to think about his dare for a moment.

"I dare you to straddle Jacob for the rest of this game and start making out with him whenever I," Bella coughed suddenly and gave him a pointed look. He continued, "Whenever I or Bella, "he looked over at her and winked,"Kiss each other on the cheek."

Bella giggled while I groaned while Jacob looked embarrassed while all of the guys looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

"Alright," I said. Then I muttered, "What is this a porn show?"

They all heard me and the guys lost it. There were tears rolling down their faces and there hands were clutching their sides as if their stomach was going to jump out.

I looked at Seth. "Seth, I don't know what you're laughing at because since I need to straddle Jacob, and he needs to lie down on the couch, you need to get your filthy ass of my straddling couch." I said this with a smirk. He groaned as he stood up.

At this moment, I am currently straddling Jacob and I can feel his member poking into the inside of my thigh. I looked at him and he just blushed.

Now Paul chooses to smother Bella with kisses all over her cheeks. I took a deep breath and leant down to kiss Jacob plump looking lips-

"Jaden Swan What the hell are you friggin' doing?!"

Charlie chose now to ruin the moment and to have me fly off the couch and hit my head on the floor.

Bella quickly explained that it was a dare, for which I am grateful because I don't know how else I could have gotten away with it.

My head pounded like a hangover except a thousand times worse. I groaned and Jacob rushed over to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a lot of care and worry in his voice.

I couldn't muster up an answer so I just groaned in response.

"Jay-jay open your eyes."

I opened my eyes just as I was instructed to and saw two Jacobs circling around each other.

"When did you get a twin Jakey?" I started giggling but a wave of nausea came from nowhere so I ended up groaning again and shut my eyes.

"Jake get her into bed. From what I can tell she hit her head really hard and probably has a minor concussion," Emily said informing us all about my condition.

"Oh, come on! Aren't people with concussions supposed to be really funny because they are a all tipsy and stuff! Please let her stay a bit longer!" Begged Quil.

"Hey! I am not tipsy!" I managed to slur out.

This caused a few of the guys to erupt into giggles yet I have no idea why.

"I will only stay if Bella and Paul stop sucking face with each other every second because I don't want smelly belly to have to get liposuction or whatever you call it." I started. "Is it called liposuction or not? Hmm… these are the things that keep me awake at night. That and Bella's moaning in bed. I could hear her all the way in Arizona. Gosh, how am I going to put up with her now."

By now the guys were on the ground rolling around.

"I think she needs some meds or something Charlie," Kim said to Charlie. But to me it sounded like she was shouting so I yelled at her, "Stop yelling Kim! I could hear you in bed too."

"Alright Jay. Let's get you to bed. Say goodnight to everybody." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Good night to everybody!" I yelled.

"Normally when people say that it sounds really cheesy, but you just made it sound cute." Jake stated in my ear. My only reaction was to shiver because I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

**I really liked writing this chapter. I think Jaden is good at being a little "tipsy". So please review and the next chapter will be up soon!!!!:)**


End file.
